The Very First Time
by Hicc
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid finally go all the way.


Things never seemed to work out when it came to Hiccup and romance, particularly when it came to romance _and _Astrid. It seemed like every attempt he made failed miserably, whether it was attempting to serenade her with song or writing her poetry, making her jewelry or even giving her flowers. But honestly how was he supposed to know she was allergic to Juniper, it grew everywhere? It seemed he just didn't have the knack for it and today was no exception.

"Hiccup, are you sure about this?" Astrid, wide eyed and red in the face, stared at him from the head of her own bed. The look she displayed was not dissimilar from a Terrible Terror whom had been caught stealing fish.

"I have no idea" he said, _completely_ unsure about this.

They both sat, still fully clothed, on Astrid's bed. The nervousness on both sides was palpable. Even the mighty Astrid, who was never afraid of anything, trembled slightly. They had gotten close to what their currant goal was before, their make-out sessions had gotten quite…heated. They had both done some exploring, but Hiccup was either too afraid or too noble to do anything too daring and Astrid was too afraid of scaring him off to do anything too risqué.

"Maybe…maybe we should just, you know, start. Like when we…normally…do…stuff?" Suggested Astrid shyly. Hiccup nodded and shuffled closer to her, laying a trembling hand on her thigh.

"Astrid, are you sure…" he asked, unsure if she actually wanted to this.

"We're doing this" she said, sternly.

"I know but…"

"Hiccup" she snapped. "Shut up. This is happening!" He gulped and nodded, looking like Stormfly after a scolding. She sighed and her expression softened. "Sorry" she said evenly, still trying to get her own nerves under control. Thor, if she was this nervous how must he be feeling? She offered him a small, but warm, smile and pressed her lips to his.

"I have wanted to do this for so long Hiccup," she said, sounding more needy than Hiccup thought natural. "Now come here."

He didn't get much time to ponder the oddity of her voice as she pulled him closer and kissed him much more deeply than before, pressing her tongue against his lips. He didn't resist, how could he? When could he ever deny Astrid Hofferson anything she wanted, especially when it tasted so good? He felt her smirk on his lips while her hands pushed him onto his back. His head hit the pillows and, much to both of their surprise, made a loud thunk.

"Ow!" he cried as his head hit something extremely hard, instead of the fluffy pillow. "What the…" Hiccup sat up and moved Astrid's pillow to see what exactly she stuffed the thing with when he saw it. Her ax was lying just underneath it. He had dropped his head firmly on the haft and had the bump to prove it. "Oh come on, who sleeps with an axe under their pillow?!" he said sharply, the back of his head still throbbing. He looked at Astrid, who was bright red, and sighed.

"Of course you would" he said with a light laugh and a shake of his head. "And that's why I love you."

"Because I sleep with an axe under my pillow?" enquired Astrid with a smirk.

"No," he said, still laughing. "Because you're Astrid Hofferson and you just wouldn't be you without it." He beamed at her and pecked her lips fondly. "Say, can we try this again without the…weaponry?" He gestured to the ace and quirked an eyebrow. "I'm not feeling quite that kinky." Astrid started to laugh, hard and then gave a quite loud and quite un-lady-like snort. She stopped instantly and covered her mouth, cheeks burning. The moment of tension ended as soon as it started when Hiccup started to laugh, which somehow caused her to start laughing again.

"Sure," she managed through a giggle. "This should go on the wall anyway." She picked her mother's ax up and placed it against the wall. "Sorry about that…mom said a wise warrior always slept with her weapon close." Hiccup just chuckled, resting on her pillows like it was his own bed. "Hmmm" she said thoughtfully, looking at him.

"What?"

"Nothing…just thinking how right you look in my bed…" Hiccup blushed, but grinned, as Astrid slipped into bed with him. Finally, this felt normal. She nestled over him like she always did, pressing herself against him and giggling when he tickled her sides. Why had he been so worried? This was Astrid, he knew her. She wanted this, wanted _him_.

"Mmmm, too many clothes, don't you think?" She said softly in his ear. She sat up with her knees on either side of his hips and winked coyly at him. It made him shiver with delight. Her hands fell to the hem of her shirt, having forgone her armor altogether, and gave it a tug up from the bottom and over her head. If her little vixen wink had been in anyway awkward then Hiccup had forgotten it as soon as her shirt came off. Even with her underwear still in place, he shamelessly ogled her body. She positively glowed in the candle light.

She looked away from him with burning cheeks and looked like she was about to cover herself, so Hiccup did the only thing he could think of. He put his hands on her, letting them rest on her naval. The sensation of his rough fingers on her soft skin seemed to have an instant effect. She let out a soft gasp and leaned forward into his touch. Was he really doing this? Was this really all his doing?

His fingers wandered her skin freely, brushing over her firm stomach and naval. It made her shutter, she had always loved it when he touched her but she had never acted like this before. Not even when he had his hands…down there. She let out a soft squeak when he placed his lips on her belly button and let his tongue dip into the shallow depression in her flesh. Her fingers wove into his hair and her back arched at his touch. He was driving her wild and he hadn't even touched anything good yet. Gods above, what was going to happen when he did?

"Hu-Hiccup" she said in a puff of air. "Nyh!" she squeaked again. It was crazy how riled he was getting her when all he was doing was touching and kissing her stomach. "Ya-your turn" she gasped, almost falling backwards.

Hiccup swallowed hard and started to shimmy awkwardly out of his shirt. It didn't help that his hands were quaking. His technique was less…enticing than Astrid's had been but her eyes never left him. Even though it took him more time and energy to get his tunic over his head then it had taken Astrid, he eventually let the shirt drop to the floor beside her bed with her own shirt.

It was Hiccup's turn to feel self-conscious as Astrid all but ate him alive with her eyes. Hiccup would never understand what she saw in him. He was too skinny, too boney and too brainy to be considered sexy in the Viking world. So, her next words came as an enormous shock to him.

"Mmm, Hiccup" she purred in what could only be described as lustful. "I could eat you alive…in fact…" she giggled darkly, desire lacing her voice. "I think I will."

Astrid's fingers may not have been as deft or as skilled as Hiccup's, but she was determined and a swift learner. The draw strings of his pants, once such a challenge to undo, came apart in record time. Hiccup made a soft noise of protest, or maybe excitement, when she gave them a soft tug. Yup, definitely excitement. If the bulge in his britches was any indication. She had never actually seen his…thing, before but she was intensely curios.

Hiccup on the other hand, was terrified. What if he was too small, what if she laughed? What if she saw it and ran away? It was all so nerve racking, he couldn't seem to quell his fears. His eyes shut and his breath caught when he felt her fingers give his britches just a soft tug. He could feel the cool breeze on his arousal. It was out there, she could see it…gods it was over now.

0000000000

Astrid blinked, a little surprised by what she saw. In all honesty, it was smaller than she had thought. Or rather, it was smaller than she had feared. This was not to say that she was in anyway disappointed, if anything she was relieved. She had been terrified that Hiccup would be so massive he would split her apart like a log. But the hard tool she saw before her was much less daunting than anything she had conjured up in her mind. Of course, she still had _no idea_ how that was going to fit inside her.

She looked up the body of her mostly naked boyfriend to his face and frowned. "Hiccup, open your eyes." He did as he was told, though timidly. "What's wrong?" she asked soothingly.

"Am…am I…you know….big enough?" he croaked. Astrid was taken a back at first, then started to giggle.

"Of course you are Hiccup? Do you really think I care?"

"W-well…" she rolled her eyes and wrapped her fingers gingerly, or as gingerly as she could, around his stiff member. His cheeks caught fire, so did hers'. He was so warm and _stiff_ and she could feel his pulse in her hand. It was beautifully arousing and started a spreading warmth in her core. It made her feel all…moist. Sort of, warm and gooey right between her legs.

"Um…" he said hesitantly. Astrid turned her attention back to his face, though she really wanted to study the firm, warm shaft in her hand.

"Yes?"

"Could….um…could you…?" he looked at her skirt, at her leggings and then at her face, his own pleading. Astrid shot him a grin and released him. She smiled and reached behind her, unwrapping her bindings while Hiccup pulled his pants and britches the rest of the way off.

"Want to help me out of this?" she asked, turning her back to him and lifting her braid. Hiccup gulped and stretched out a still trembling hand to untie her breast bindings. Although he had never untied one of these before, the knot was simple enough and his deft fingers had it undone almost faster than Astrid could have done it herself. Once it fell free Astrid stood up, making sure to keep her back to him. No sense in spoiling the surprise.

She looked over her shoulder, a devious grin on her face as she let her hips sway just enough to draw his attention. She made a great show of pushing down her skirt and leggings, exposing her rear end to him first before letting the garments drop to her ankles.

She slowly stepped out of them before turning to let Hiccup see her, finally. Her cheeks burned and she had her arms crossed in front of her stomach. Hiccup stared as though he were looking on a goddess. His eyes were wide as dinner plates and his lower jaw flapped in the breeze like a flag. He gulped and drew a shuttering breath. The sound brought her back to herself. She shivered in the chill night air.

"Can…can I come back to bed now?" she asked softly. She was relieved to notice that the nervousness was fading fast. Hiccup could see her and she could see him and there was nothing to be afraid off. Hiccup gave the bed a soft pat and she gladly crawled in with him. Astrid leaned in to kiss him again, but was interrupted by his cold fingers brushing over her right nipple. She gave a soft gasp, just before their lips touched.

"What?" He asked in a hushed voice, pulling his hand back.

"No don't" she said, a little more quickly then she had intended to. She took a hold of his hand and placed it firmly against her breast. "That feels good" she sighed into his neck. "I like the way your fingers feel…cold…" She started to trail kisses over the top of his shoulder, up under his ear and down the front of his collar when, once again, she was interrupted. Not that she was complaining but it was making it hard to focus on him.

Warm, wet lips latched onto her left nipple and it made her moan eagerly. His new position left her kissing the back of his shoulder while he nibbled and suckled from her breast like a baby. His mouth on her nipple was driving her wild, stoking that warmth in her center into a roaring fire that demanded to be put out. She trailed her hands down his chest to something much firmer in an attempt to distract herself, the results were mixed.

While she couldn't see the object of her fascination because his beautiful red/brown hair and strong, pale back, the feeling of it was amazing. It was thick and hard and _hot_. She was surprised at just how hot it was, radiating heat like an angry dragon. And his heart beat in her hand was getting her excited, well more so. Would she be able to feel that once it was inside of her?

Astrid had heard about how men…handled themselves through the dirty jokes some of the older girls told, but she didn't have any practical knowledge. Still, she let her hand rise slowly to encompass the round head, then slide back down to his base, then back up again. Gods damn it, she wanted to see it. His rod had this weird hood of skin that covered the head and she wanted to see what he looked like while she was touching him.

"Am I doing this right?" she asked softly, her eyes half lidded. Hiccup nodded against her chest, but she had the distinct feeling she was missing something. Hiccup wasn't making any cute noises like he was supposed to be.

"As amazing as your mouth feels, I need to see what I am doing," she said, having to bite back a moan as his lips sent another surge of pleasure shooting to her core.

He pulled back and gave her the most adorable pout she had ever seen. "Oh, how can I say no to that face." Hiccup grinned and pecked her lips. She used the change in his position to flip him over and pin him under her waist. "Oh, just like that," she said with a triumphant grin.

She straddled his chest, the maneuver unfortunately requiring her to let him go, and sat there to keep him from escaping. Insuring he wouldn't move, she scooted down his body and felt him shutter as her butt rubbed against his pride. She lifted a brow and noted that reaction for if she wanted to try something later. For now, she just stared at his manhood, studying every curve she could see.

Her hand wrapped around him again and gently pulled down, exposing the head from the hood of skin that kept it covered. She examined it and thought, somewhat comically, that it looked like a mushroom from the forest. Trying to ignore her heart pounding in her chest, she brought her hand back up, then down, then up and down again, repeating the motion with deliberate slowness as she figured him out.

"Ohhhhhh" he said, sounding somewhere between a moan and a sigh.

"Feel good?" she asked, unable to keep herself from grinning. She was making him feel good, finally!

"Go a little faster?" he asked softly. She eagerly obliged, finding the expression on his face priceless, and adorable.

She returned her eyes to his beautiful tool and got an idea. Her hand was making him feel good, that much was clear, but what if she used her mouth? Again, all she had to go on were crude jokes and raunchy stories she had heard from some of the other women in the village…but if using her hand made him do this…what would happen if…

She gave her lips a lick, pulled the little hood of skin all the way down and then wrapped her lips around him. The taste was…odd. Not bad just…odd. For the most part it just tasted like skin, but there was also this subtle…musky taste that was just so…Hiccup. She could easily see herself getting used to it, maybe even liking it.

She ran her tongue around his rim, exploring and tasting every little nook and cranny, before giving his manhood a gentle suck. Her eyes returned to his, which were shut tight. He looked like he was having trouble breathing, panting and gasping every few seconds. She stopped, taking him out of her mouth completely before calling out to him.

"Hiccup? Am I doing something wrong." He gasped, his eyes snapping open.

"No" he said with a large puff of air. "No, opposite…really, _really_ good" he said through broken pants and a large grin.

"More?" she asked.

He nodded eagerly and it made her grin broadly. As she moved to repeat her ministrations she noticed an irritating crick in her neck The angle she was using felt…off. Just kind of awkward.

"Hiccup, would you do something for me?" she asked, releasing him again. "Would you sit on the edge of the bed, right here" she said, patting the very edge.

"Uh, yeah, is everything ok?" he asked, worried he had somehow done something wrong.

"Yeah, the angle is just funky. I want to try it this way." She slipped off the bed and got on her knees. She settled between his legs and took him in again and was shocked by the difference. It was surprisingly more comfortable, she didn't have to strain her neck and the angle of her mouth just…accepted him better.

She started to bob on him, sucking a little more eagerly while continuing to explore him with her tongue. She noticed that Hiccup made more noise when she used her tongue around his rim, so she kept it there most of the time. His fingers found her hair and there was just something so _erotic_ about having his fingers rake through her hair and massage her scalp while she sucked on him.

Without much warning Hiccup went very stiff, every muscle in at least his lower body going taunt. Astrid had all of two seconds to question why this was happening when, suddenly, her mouth was full of hot, thick fluid that just seemed to keep coming. She did her best to get it all down but inevitably the volume was just too much. Coughing and hacking she spat him out, the sticky white…_stuff_ coming out of his tip dripping from her chin onto her chest."

Hiccup was horrified, a few thousand apologies tried to fall out of his mouth at once…but his voice chose that moment to stop working. So he just starred in stunned silence at her, too afraid to even guess what she would say. But, as things always seemed to be with Astrid, she did what surprised him the most. She started to laugh.

"Well" she said still chuckling, whipping his…goop…off her chin. "I'd say that was a successful experiment." It took Hiccup a few seconds to process that she wasn't mad at him, and a few more for him to process what she had said.

"Yeah…" he mumbled, still looking a little stunned.

"I guess I don't have to ask if it was good?" she said, quirking an eyebrow. Hiccup blinked and shook his head.

"No, it was great but…we might have a little problem…" He gulped and looked at his lap. His tool was rapidly deflating. Astrid frowned, making a thoughtful face. She knew, from awkward conversations with her mother, that men needed time to recharge after a release. The question was, what to do while they waited? Her attention was pulled back to her own loins, which were still very moist and very insistent upon attention.

"Um, I might have a suggestion…" Hiccup blinked and sat in silence, waiting for her to continue. "First, I think we should get this off" she said placing a hand on his false leg. Hiccup looked nervous again, but nodded. He started to fumble with the straps when Astrid stopped him.

"Wait…can…can I?" Again he found himself blinking. It was Astrid's turn to give him the puppy dog pout. Like he could deny her anything anyway.

"Uh, sure…you just…undo the straps here and…" He talked her through it, Astrid followed his every instruction to the letter. In no time at all she had it off and settled on the floor next to their clothes.

She shivered, the sight of their clothes pilled up together somehow reminding her that she was naked, with Hiccup, in her room…and she had just gotten him off…with her mouth. For reasons she couldn't really explain, the thought made her feel just a little more wet.

"You ok?" Hiccup asked from the bed, having seen her shiver.

"Fine" she said with a smile. "Just cold, scoot over." She crawled in under the covers with Hiccup and blushed. "I'm still cold" she complained. "Warm me up."

"Uh, yeah. You had an idea for that, right?"

"I did" she said with a smirk. She took his hand and placed it against her stomach. "Let's see how good of a navigator you are. Head south handsome…" She smirked at him, loving how hard he was blushing.

Slowly, tentatively, he let his hand drift down her body to the juncture between her legs. He marveled at how hot she got. Her skin just got warmer and warmer until his fingers trailed through a patch of curly, coarse hair. It was her turn to blush now.

"I…I've heard that…that in some places the women…trim their…down there." She sounded so cute when she was nervous. "Is…is it ok if I…didn't?" Hiccup covered the last few inches of her body in one, swift motion, making her gasp when his rough hands cupped her soaking wet womanhood. As her mouth opened he pressed his lips to hers' and plundered her mouth. She reached out and clung to him, holding his face to her own while her hips ground wantonly into his hand. Was that her making that sound? She never thought she could sound so girly, or so desperate. When she finally let him go, he whispered to her.

"You really think I care?"

He let his index finger drift through her outermost lips and shivered when she moaned. Hiccup got an idea. He laid her down on her back and pulled the furs back, exposing her body. He was, once again, captivated by her beauty. Astrid was impatient however. He had the rest of forever to look at her, but she needed release now.

"Well…you gunna touch me or just stare at me all night?" she quipped playfully. He grinned and spread her legs, kissing the insides of her thighs. Astrid sighed and ran her fingers through his hair, enjoying the softness of it. "What are you doing?" she asked, looking down her body at him.

"You used your mouth on me, figured I should do the same for you..."

"Gods!" she cried when she felt his lips touch her. Her breath came in hard, loud pants and moans. He reached out with his tongue and drew it through her folds in a single, long, slow motion. She let out a long, keening whine, her hips grinding down on his face out of pure instinct. Her toes curled and her hands fisted in his hair. She had him pressed firmly into her sex, and his nose was brushing something hard at the very top of her slit. It was driving her wild, but wasn't getting enough attention.

"Hiccup!" she managed to gasp through her ecstasy. "There's, oh gods, there's something…here" she reached down and found the hard little bump with her fingers, tapping his nose at the same time to draw his attention. "That, right there…mouth…there!" He happily obliged, licking and teasing it with his tongue and lips as her hips continued to rock and gyrate against his face.

"More…harder!" Her own hands tangled in her hair, clutching at her scalp and face in the blissfully agony that was Hiccup's mouth.

Not really sure what she meant, Hiccup wrapped his lips around that little bump as best he could and sucked. Hard. Astrid's hands shot back to his head and pressed him into her hard enough to suffocate. He had just enough time to hear her scream before she wrapped her legs around his head like a vice and hung on as if for dear life. It took a sharp pinch to her inner thigh for her to let him go.

"Sorry" she called, her chest heaving. His face was soaked with her juices, but he was grinning like a fool.

"I think…I think I'm ready again" he said shyly, lifting himself up on his arms. Astrid looked down, and saw him once again standing proud. "How…how do you want to…you know..."Astrid flushed, after all they had just done they were both still having trouble saying it.

"Have sex?" she supplied with a smile. "Make love? Fuck like wild dragons?" Oo, why did that last one sound so good?

She had forgotten, though in all the fun she had been having, that he was going to have to actually get inside her. And that meant…he was going to have to hurt her.

"Do you think…" she said hesitantly. "Do you think…you could…maybe be on top?" He had been afraid she would ask him that. He didn't know if he could do it.

"I'll try" he said softly. "I just…I don't want to…"

"Hey," she took his face in her hands, looking up at him. "I knew what I was getting into. I'm ready for this…I'm ready for you." He gulped and nodded.

"Help me?" he asked softly. She smiled and pecked his lips, reaching down between them and taking hold of his wonderful manhood. She lined him up with her entrance, feeling the full head of his member pressing firmly against her sopping and still moistening entrance.

"Ok" she said, taking a breath. "Right there."

"Ready?" he asked. She nodded, stealing herself.

"Do it quick, get it over with, like ripping off a bandage."

"Like a bandage" he echoed. His face set into a look of determination, the same he had worn on the cliff, she noticed as he pressed into her slowly. Feeling his tip of him sink into her was bliss. It was finally happening, they were finally going to be one person. If only for a little while. She heard him gulp and braced herself as he gave a sharp thrust into her body. She grunted as she felt him spread her wide open. Gods it was painful, not searing or splitting or tearing, just…full. She felt, in ever sense of the word, over stuffed.

She saw him wince before her eyes squeezed shut and her bottom lip twitched under her own teeth. She felt tears squeeze out from behind her eyelids, and then she felt his warm lips kiss them away.

"I'm sorry" he breathed in her ear. It was so sweet, so him…but wasn't helping her situation much. She started to squirm and the motion of her body underneath him, desperate to be away from him, snapped him out of his reverie. He pulled back, ready to be out of her altogether and hate himself forever for hurting her, when all of the sudden, she gasped and stopped him with a hand on his back.

"Astrid?" he questioned, fearful.

"Wait…just…just wait," she said softly, catching her breath. She started to squirm again, but this time it was less of a writhing away from him and more of a shimmying motion of her hips _onto _him, letting herself adjust to him. "Ok…slowly," she said taking another steadying breath.

Hiccup nodded and slid back in as slowly as he could and as he sank back into her, an echo of the pain she felt before returned, but it was so much less and coupled with so much pleasure she almost didn't feel it. When he pushed in again she let herself moan, partially to reassure him, but mostly because she just couldn't help it . She felt full and stretched and amazingly high on the fact that Hiccup was _inside her_.

"Hiccup" she cried, her hair glued to her forehead from perspiration. "Hiccup! You're inside me…oh gods, Hiccup your inside me!" It just felt so good. _He _felt so good. "Faster!" she cried again, feeling him oblige, giving delicious grunts of his own as he sank into her over and over again. Gods it was ecstasy, heaven, paradise to feel him move against her, to feel his slick skin press and rub against her. She couldn't help but moan and scream and cry out his name as the pleasure spiked and she felt her body convulse and tighten and clamp down on him.

As she lay there, moaning and cooing as Hiccup road her through her second climax of the night, she caught the sound of her bed creaking and groaning in protest to the vigorous love making they were sharing. And that constant and steady creak reminded her that they were _sharing_ this sensation, she couldn't just lay there like a dead fish and take it. She was a woman, a warrior. She _had _to give as good as she got. She did have a reputation after all.

Half mad with pleasure she shot Hiccup the most lustful smile she could and drove her hips back into his as hard as she could. It was clumsy and poorly timed, but she was still rewarded with a loud moan from Hiccup.

"Sing for me!" she moaned blissfully. "Don't you dare be quite. Let me hear how much you love this" she nearly screamed,. She didn't know why, but hearing him grunt and groan and _moan_ just go her so hot, made everything feel so much better!

Her hands fisted in his hair or on his flesh or in the sheets, wherever she could grip while her legs wrapped around his hips and locked at the ankles, drawing him in impossibly deeper. He didn't disappoint, letting her hear ever ounce of the pleasure she was giving him.

She felt his thrusts grow ever more wild, ever more desperate. He was on the edge, teetering on the precipice of climax but not letting himself fall yet. Was he waiting for her? Could he even do that? She was close, she could feel it in the tightness in her gut. She was so close, he didn't have to wait.

"Let go" she whispered in his ear, the soft sound standing in stark contrast with the screaming they had both been doing earlier. "Let me feel it inside me…" That was enough. With a loud grunt in her ear he was pushed over the cliff into pure bliss. The grunt and the sudden rush of warm fluid inside of her was more than enough to send her over as well. If she didn't know any better she would have thought she had had two climaxes at the same time. But that wasn't possible…was it?

Exhausted and utterly spent, the lovers collapsed to the furs of Astrid's bed in a sweaty pile, gasping for air. Astrid felt like she had run a mile or more and her body buzzed and hummed like…well like nothing she had ever felt before. And then she felt it, Hiccup's warm body shivering against her. Was he cold?

"You're trembling" she said in his ear.

"Am I?" was his brain-dead response. She giggled and covered him with a fur, pressing herself as close as she could to him. "Astrid that was…that was amazing…I…" She pressed her finger to his lips. He didn't say anything, didn't need too.

"Yes it was my…my love" it felt awkward to say, out of place. But also, somehow…kind of nice.

"My love…" he echoed, trying it out. "It sounds kind of…weird."

"I know" she said softly. "But it's true. I love you…"

"I love you too" she heard him say sleepily. "I really hope no one heard us."

"If they didn't tonight" she said with a giggle, "They will in the morning…"


End file.
